padfoots jealousy
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: sirius is jealous that james/remus have been sneaking around and thinks they're sleeping together. james/remus remus/sirius slash...dont own the characters.


Sirius glared as James and Remus came through the portrait hole laughing together. For the past few weeks, the two of them had become extremely close and Sirius was jealous even though he hated that he was because Remus would never cheat on him ESPECIALLY with James.

"Where have the two of you been," Sirius asked a little more angrily than intended. Remus looked hurt by his angry tone but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Just doing stuff," James replied before Remus could say anything. James went to their room while Remus went to sit on Sirius's lap like he usually does. Sirius stiffened when he sat down and was tempted to push him off but didn't.

"What's your problem Padfoot," Remus asked frowning.

"Nothing," Sirius muttered.

"You're upset. Talk to me. I'm here," Remus told him softly.

"Yeah after once again sneaking off with James somewhere," Sirius pouted. "You're always sneaking off with him lately."

"I can't believe that you think I'm cheating on you. I would never do that. I love you Padfoot," Remus told him giving him a kiss. "You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do. What have the two of you been doing?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy. He's not ready to tell you yet, so don't bother him either. Let's just go to bed Pads, I'm tired."

"I bet you are," Sirius mumbled.

"You said you trust me," Remus told him slightly annoyed. "Either you do or you don't. If you think I'd cheat on you and with JAMES of all people you are nuts. You can sleep in your own bed tonight!"

Remus stormed off leaving Sirius shocked and hurt but he didn't blame him for his reaction. Sirius went to their room a few minutes later and by that time Remus was in bed and pretending to be asleep. "I love you Moony," Sirius whispered before getting into his own bed a few minutes later. It took Sirius a while to fall asleep.

"Hey Prongs. I shook Sirius off. He won't find us in here," Remus told James giving him a kiss.

"Great. Padfoot has been very annoying lately with his suspicions."

"He has good reasons to be suspicious," Remus told James pushing him onto the big bed that the room of requirement provided for them.

James grinned as Remus climbed on top of him and ripped his shirt open revealing his chiseled chest. James pulled Remus down by his tie so he could kiss him before Remus could begin kissing his chest. "You're the best kisser ever Moony. I can't believe I wasted all that time fawning over Evans when I could have been with you."

"And I can't believe I wasted time with Sirius when I could have been with you. Hmmmmmm." Remus got distracted once again by James's lips. James helped Remus get his shirt off and then his pants. Remus removed James's underwear before discarding his own on the floor across the room leaving them both naked on the bed.

James laid there taking in Remus's perfect body. It wouldn't land the sexiest man alive on the cover on magazines but there were more important things than appearances but James found him extremely sexy anyway. Remus smiled before kissing James on the mouth before moving down his chin, neck, and chest. The noises James made were like music to Remus's ears. Remus laughed. "And I haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

James groaned because Remus stopped doing the thing with his tongue that he liked so much. Remus purposely stopped to see the look on his face. Finally after seconds that seemed like an eternity, James begged him to continue.

Remus chuckled and continued giving James the best blow job of his life. "Moony!" James cried out as he came. Remus moved up to lay next to James who threw an arm around him.

"Do you want me to break up with Sirius?"

James opened his eyes to look into Remus's. "If you want to. I mean I'd love to not have to sneak around but our friendship with him might be over because I don't think he'll forgive either one of us if he finds out. Are you ready for that?"

"If you are fully committed to me," Remus replied.

James sealed his answer with a kiss. "Forever."

"Ok. Let's go break the news to him now and get it over with," Remus suggested. James agreed. The two of them got dressed and went to find Sirius in the tower. Sirius was on his bed staring at their map.

"What were the two of you doing in the room of requirement," Sirius asked as calmly as possible though his blood was boiling. "You were gone a long time. You are together aren't you?"

"Yes," Remus and James told him boldly.

Sirius nodded as he stood up. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I HATE YOU BOTH."

"Sirius! Padfoot, wake up," Remus yelled shaking Sirius who had been yelling.

Sirius opened his eyes looking at Remus who was adorable with bed hair. "Moony, what are you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare. You were yelling. Who did what to you and who do you hate," Remus asked gently debating on whether or not to join Sirius in bed because he was cold.

"You and James were telling me that you were together," Sirius admitted as tears fell from his stupid eyes. Remus sighed, climbed into bed beside Sirius and closed the hangings.

"Padfoot, we are not sneaking around having sex. I promise you. I wish you would trust me more. It hurts that you think that and that you're dreaming about it," Remus told him sadly. "Do you not know how much I love you."

"Moony, don't give me that look. I know. It just that the two of you have been spending a lot of time lately together and I don't know if you've noticed but I'm really jealous because you are the best thing that's ever been mine. You are the best person ever and I'm really lucky to have you. I know that you can do much better than me which is why I get insecure sometimes," Sirius whispered into Remus's bare chest.

"Oh I have noticed how jealous you can get sometimes. You often hex girls for standing too close to me. You know how much I love you and you're the best thing I've ever had too. Look, I will make James tell you. I can't break his trust."

"I just don't understand whats so secretive that you can't tell me," Sirius said looking up I the golden eyes of his lover. "And in that dream you were doing things with your tongue to him that I love you doing to mee." Sirius whined.

"I can assure you, my tongue will never go near James's bits. I love you Padfoot. You KNOW that."

Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I'm glad you did. Do you mind if I stay with you tonight," Remus asked Sirius knowing he'd say yes. "I'm too tired to get back up and get back to my bed."

Sirius smiled. "Yes. I hated that you didn't want to sleep with me tonight. I know it was my fault but I love having you here beside me. I love you for more than sex you know."

Remus laughed and put his hand on Sirius's cheek. "I know. The feeling is mutual. I love you and wish you'd trust me more. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you like sleeping with James. Just the thought of kissing him makes me want to gag."

Sirius laughed. "Good. You really shouldn't want to. You and I both know where his mouth has been."

Remus laughed. "That's true. I'd rather not think about that right now."

Sirius gently stroked Remus's cheek. "Goodnight Moony. I'm sorry again I woke you up."

"I'm sorry you had a nightmare where I was doing things to James that I would only do to you," Remus told him shuddering at the image. "You are the one I want."

Sirius softly pressed his lips against his lovers. "You're the one I want too. Forever and always hopefully. Get some sleep now."

Remus smiled and fell asleep snuggled against Sirius's warm body, which went missing briefly hours before their alarm went off. Sirius looked at Remus as he sleepily opened his eyes. "Morning love."

"You look awfully cheery this bright and early," Remus said suspiciously.

Sirius grinned. "It's because of you. Waking up next to you makes me smile."

"I know that but this is a smile that says you're up to no good." Sirius leaned down to kiss Remus.

An earsplitting scream echoed in their room. Sirius grinned mischievously which made Remus nervous. "You didn't do anything to James did you?"

"Only made his man parts disappear and made him bald," Sirius admitted laughing.

"Remind me why I love you," Remus asked doing his best not to laugh.

Sirius leaned in close pressing their foreheads together. "You just do. I'm irresistible." With a quick peck, Sirius opened the hangings where they found an angry, bald James Potter.

Sirius doubled over in laughter while Remus kept a composed face for all of three seconds before joining Sirius in laughter.

"YOU THINK THIS IS BLOODY FUNNY DO YOU? I CAN'T GO OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS. I CAN'T GO TO CLASSES. SIRIUS BLACK WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

"I won't deny that I did it but you didn't have to jump to conclusions. I wouldn't have done it if you weren't sneaking off with my boyfriend. You got what you deserved," Sirius said calmly. "And we have Transfiguration in a couple hours and breakfast in a little bit so you best hurry up and get ready. Come on Moony, let's get a quick shower."

None of them paid any attention to Peter who was still sound asleep. Sirius pulled Remus into the shower and began kissing him as they undressed and turned on the water. "I should be furious with you" Remus said as Sirius got on his knees in front of him.

"It's not like I did it to you so don't worry," Sirius told him right before his mouth became full. Remus couldn't respond as his thoughts disappeared as he enjoyed Sirius's mouth doing amazing things to him. Sirius stood up after swallowing and wrapped his arms around his pleased boyfriend. "I love our morning rituals."

"You're in an excellent mood this morning considering everything that happened last night," Remus said as he forced them out of the shower.

"Getting my revenge on Prongs and you slipping into my bed last night to comfort me was definitely a mood changer."

"It was hard to ignore you yelling," Remus told him with a smile. "I thought you were dying or something."

"Felt like it. I can't get the image of you giving Prongs a blowjob out of my head. I know it was just a stupid dream."

"You're right. You really have nothing to worry about."

Sirius kissed him. "Love you Moons. Now, lets go eat. I'm starving. I can't wait to see what the whole school thinks of Prongs's new look. Don't worry, they'll come back after I find out what he's been hiding and stealing you away from me for."

Remus shook his head and went with Sirius into the great hall for breakfast. Sirius anxiously kept glancing at the door to look for James. "Do you want to kiss me or look for Prongs," Remus teased. "Maybe I should be the one that's jealous."

Sirius snorted. "As if. You rank number one on the sexiest man alive list while Prongs doesn't even make the top million."

"Who are all these people on your list?"  
"You're the only one. You know what I mean. I wish he'd hurry up."

"You never cease to amaze me," Remus told him between bites of bacon.

Sirius grinned and turned his attention towards Remus until he heard laughter ringing throughout the great hall. He joined in everyone laughing at James as he came to join the other Marauders.

"Padfoot I hate you, but this is brilliant magic I must admit," James said with a pout. "Though I ought to kill you because Lily took one look at me before dissolving into laughter. Moony, make your boyfriend change me back."

"I can't make him do anything."

"Yes you can. You can withhold sex which will make him reverse the spell in a heartbeat."

"See, I could do that but that would affect me too and he's not going to change things anytime soon," Remus told James with as straight of a face as he could muster. Sirius's head was buried in Remus's shoulder laughing so hard he was crying.

"I hate you both," James muttered. James Potter suffered that day. Even the teachers laughed at him and had to make him leave the room in order to teach but that was a highlight for him.

"Moony, we might as well cancel our thing for tonight," James said when he was alone with Remus. "Lily isn't attracted me like this."

"I think that if you tell Sirius what we've been doing he'll undo what he did to you," Remus told him. "He thinks I'm sleeping with you. Just tell you that I'm giving you private lessons on muggles in order to woo Lily. I don't know why you didn't want him to know."

"He'll make fun of me but I'll do it. Ugh. I can't believe he thinks we're sleeping together."

"He's always been jealous." By the end of the day, James confessed to Sirius what he and Remus have been doing and Sirius did make fun of him but was just relieved they weren't sleeping together.

"I know that I was frustrated before about you keeping the secret but it's a good thing you did. It just shows what a good friend you are," Sirius told Remus getting into his bed. Remus smiled and put the book he was reading away.

"He doesn't know much about Muggle stuff so he thought I could help him out. He paid me for his time even though I told him he didn't have to."

"Nice of him and you though. I'm just ready to put this incident behind us. I love you Moony."

"I love you too Padfoot."


End file.
